


Scenario Contests

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Decoding Desire (Otome Game), Rental Boyfriends (Otome Game)
Genre: April Fools Themed, Christmas Themed, F/M, Fluff, Hand Job/Blow Job, Office Sex, Pies (not the cream variety)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: My submissions for scenario contests by OKKO.





	1. The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd post them here so they don't go to waste at least!

It's the week before Christmas Eve. Sighing to myself, I look over the presents wrapped so far.

 

(But I don't have anything for Etsuya. I want to find something perfect, I'm running out of time...)

 

As I was about to give in to the gloom spreading through my heart, there was a knock on the door.

 

(Who could that be?)

 

Placing the last of the wrapped presents on the sofa behind me, I answer it, to be met with the very person occupying my thoughts.

 

Nevaeh: "Etsuya!"

 

My eyes widened in shock, heart trembling as he greeted me with his usual princely smile, softly kissing my cheek.

 

Etsuya: "I finished early today, I thought I'd surprise you unless this is a bad time?"

 

I hurriedly shook my head.

 

Nevaeh: "N-Not at all, come in!"

 

(Come on Nevaeh snap out of it!)

 

Entering the living room, I saw Etsuya seated, looking at the presents. All of a sudden, a wave of anxiety attacked me.

 

He changed his gaze from them to me, eyes softening. Then, opened one arm in invitation.

 

Sitting beside him, his warmth seeped into me. Suddenly, I felt a soft sensation above.

 

(A kiss?...)

 

Silently I lifted my head, eyes meeting his own gentle ones. He softly brushed my cheek.

 

Etsuya: "I can't wait to spend Christmas with you."

 

Saying that he drew closer, kissing me again, so tenderly, that my eyes began to water, stomach churning with guilt.

 

(What if I really can't find anything for him? I'm the worst...)

 

Seeing the love-filled gaze directed at me, I closed my eyes, tears slipping from beneath my lashes.

 

Etsuya: "Nevaeh, what's wrong?"

 

Fingers gently wiped the tears, as he tried to meet my eyes with his own.

 

(I can't. If I speak now, I...)

 

I turned my face away, but Etsuya's large palm cupped it, so I was looking at him.

 

Eyebrows drew in concern, his worried gaze pierced my teary one, stroking my cheek with his thumb all the while.

 

Etsuya: "Whatever it is, you can tell me." His eyes remain locked on my own, conveying his earnestness.

 

I opened my mouth, wincing at the crack in my voice.

 

Nevaeh: "I feel horrible, it's so close to Christmas and I haven't got you a present yet, I'm sorry!"

 

At that I broke down sobbing, unable to help myself until my tears soaked a warm, broad chest. He pulled me close, soothingly running a hand through my hair.

 

Etsuya: "You misunderstand something."

 

At his words, I look up.

 

Nevaeh: "Huh?"

 

Etsuya: "Christmas is about family, not presents. Sometimes people are so caught up in gift giving they forget this simple fact."

 

He traced my lips with his thumb.

 

Etsuya: "So don't cry. I love you, with or without gifts."

 

Affectionately brushing my nose with his own, he dropped a gentle kiss on my lips, sucking lightly. His lips drew closer to my ear.

 

Etsuya: "Want to know something?"

 

I cocked my head, curious at his embarrassed smile.

 

Etsuya: "I don't have anything for you either. I want it to be special as it's our first Christmas together."

 

(Etsuya has the same problem? I can't believe it...)

 

Etsuya: "There's only one thing I want for Christmas."

 

As his gaze filled with desire, my heart rate skyrocketed, a faint blush staining my cheeks.

 

The 'you' was left unsaid, as Etsuya repositioned me on his lap.

 

Etsuya: "Except, I don't think I can wait to unwrap this present."

 

Lips touching skin, I could almost feel his smirk, kisses on my collarbone leaving a fire in their wake. They trailed down, joined by hands unbuttoning clothes. Fingertips dancing along my spine, they stopped to unhook my bra.

 

Etsuya: "I want to hear more of you."

 

Nevaeh: "Mmm!"

 

I cry out, his lips and touch igniting the flames of passion within me.

 

Then, I realized something important. No matter what I received, there was no greater gift than Etsuya himself.

 

And I know, he feels the same.


	2. His Little Helper

Making final amendments to my workload, I look around the room, smiling wryly. As Christmas is close, my colleagues and I are dressed up for the sake of festivity. While I managed to find a dark suit patterned with snowflakes, Nevaeh chose something more adventurous. My eyes couldn't help but track her movements, energetic despite the late hour. We're the only ones in the office, the others having left a short while ago.

 

(She's so cute...)

 

Hair in bunches, striped stockings, green dress and curly shoes paired with pointed ears, she's the perfect little Santa's helper. Then, she turns to face me, cocking her head quizzically at my gaze.

 

I say nothing, flashing a sexy smile, inwardly smirking as her face flushes in response. Before I can fully enjoy the moment, a phone call broke the silence. Telling her to wait, I exit the room.

 

(At last...)

 

On Christmas Day, I plan to propose to her. The call was just a confirmation that the ring is ready, with a sneaky call to her mother in order to find out the ring size. Relieved it's sorted, I focus my attention on the current problem as I heard the door crack open before. Thankfully nothing discussed gave it away.

 

Giving my best stern gaze, I watch as Nevaeh averts her eyes, looking down guiltily.

 

(Don't smile Takeomi!)

 

The urge to do so is strong. She doesn't realize how utterly irresistible she is.

 

Takeomi: "Eavesdropping, you're a naughty girl. Santa will add you to the wrong list, you know?" 

 

I lower my voice to a husk, stalking her like prey until she backs into a desk, unable to move any further.

 

Nevaeh: "I-I didn't mean to, honest!"

 

I reach out, hooking a finger under her chin. Ensuring I have her attention I lean in close, breath ghosting across an ear.

 

Takeomi: "Do you know what happens to naughty girls, Nevaeh?"

 

Seeing this as an opportunity, I latch onto her earlobe, nibbling gently, body temperature rising at the soft moans I coax from her.

 

I change from her earlobe to something more satisfying, cupping her face in my hand. Wanting to remind her that this is a punishment, my kiss isn't gentle but filled with the unadulterated passion filling my senses constantly, lips fierce as they target her breasts, shyly peeking from beneath the fabric.

 

Nevaeh: "Takeomi..."

 

She tries to push me away, but I'm not allowing that, removing my tie and gently binding her wrists together. I lower the neckline of her dress, sucking on the soft skin revealed to me.

 

Takeomi: You want to be on Santa's nice list, don't you?" I ask, removing the jacket I wore, hanging it on the back of the desk chair. Taking a seat, I unzip myself, reaching for Nevaeh. She is secured on my lap, squirming in embarrassment, face aflame.

 

Nevaeh: "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." 

 

She looks at me imploringly, as I smirk in response. I encourage her to lift up, hooking my thumbs into the waistband of her panties, lowering them until they drop to the floor. I place her arms around my neck.

 

Takeomi: "Apology noted, but we'll have to see," I tease with a sharp grin.

 

I position myself between her parted legs, sliding in with ease as Nevaeh's moans switch to a sharp cry. I steal the noise for my own, claiming her lips once again, arms pulling her body close to my own. I release those lips to show a loving smile, that she's forgiven. Then, she boldly attacks my lips as I respond in kind, the quiet of the room disturbed by the sound of us as one.

 

I can hardly feel the chill of December air, our mutual burning desire for each other makes sure of that.


	3. Revisiting Youth

It's a Wednesday morning, with my first day off in a while. Since I'm usually busy, having nothing to do feels unusual.

(I'm bored...)

From my window, I look at the snow, leaving a blanket of white behind. I see the park and off to the side, a hill perfect for sledding which children take advantage of.

The urge to give into my childish side buried away by adult responsibilities overwhelms me, as I think of the sled I used long ago, still in good condition. Mind made up, I dress for the weather, taking the sled with me along with my cell phone.

Nevaeh: "Taisuke? Can you meet me at the park across from my apartment?"

Holding back my excitement, I anticipate a fun day.

As soon as I arrive I find Taisuke, waiting. He sees me, quickly approaching.

Taisuke: "So, what's up? You called me out of nowhere..." He trails off, seeing what I have underneath my arm and smiles in amusement. 

(I know what he's going to say.)

Taisuke: "What're you, a kid?" He laughs, ruffling the hair hiding beneath my wool hat.

I can't help but pout.

Nevaeh: "Don't tease me! I called you because I wanted to have fun."

Taisuke closes the distance between us, quicker than I can register.

Taisuke: "Y'know, there are more adult ways to have fun."

He twirls a lock of hair around his finger, kissing it.

I flush in response, silently convincing myself it's because of the cold.

Nevaeh: "Please, Taisuke? For me?"

Taisuke: "Oh crap, not the puppy eyes." He mutters to himself, in a voice low enough that I can't hear. I think of giving up until he speaks in a louder voice.

Taisuke: "You really are adorable. How can I refuse when you look at me like that? C'mon then."

He tugs on my hand and holding back the urge to skip, we walk to the top of the hill, untouched by footprints until our own mar the smooth surface.

Resting the sled just above where the hill slopes, I take a seat, heartbeat quickening at the sudden warmth against my back, a pair of long legs surrounding my own, feet resting on the wood.

Taisuke's chin rests on my shoulder, as he chuckles softly. 

Taisuke: "Let's be kids together, Nevaeh. Hold on tight."

(Already?!)

Taisuke adjusts his weight, leaning forward until the sled tips over the edge, gradually gaining speed. His arms wrap around my torso tight.

It's only a few seconds at most, however, I can't help but yell on the way down, arms raised.

Neveah: "Wooooooo!"

We come to a stop and I overbalance, falling in the snow. I can feel my face almost split in half due to the grin I have. Eyes sparkling mischievously and coated with a light dusting of snow I form a snowball, hitting Taisuke in the chest with a dull thump.

His eyes meet my own in surprise until they faintly narrow, a small smirk crossing his face.

Taisuke: "You'll pay for that."

Before I know it, I'm in his arms and then dropped, right in the middle of a snow pile. I glare, holding back a smile as I see him doubled over in laughter. He looks down at me, staring.

Taisuke: "You have snow on your nose."

His face close to mine, he swipes the end with his thumb, dropping a kiss there.

Out of embarrassment I roll to the side and end up on my back. I move my limbs back and forth, uncaring of the cold.

Shrugging, Taisuke joins me, until side by side, we create Snow Angels.

I look across at him and smile softly, all traces of boredom from earlier gone.

Nevaeh: "Come on, you have to admit this is fun."

Taisuke raises himself from the ground, straddling me and locking my hands with his own.

Taisuke: "You're right. But I know something just as fun."

As the snow falls heavier, we hardly notice, exchanging kisses almost hot enough to melt any that touches us.


	4. April Fool-itis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branwen just wanted to enjoy her weekend with Kento but didn't expect the plan he has up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE WON!

It's the weekend. I'm staying at Kento's apartment and enjoying a relaxed morning, a cup of coffee nearby. I read over Adam's report, Kento still asleep. 

 

(I don't have the heart to wake him up.) 

 

Despite his attitude, he's one of the most passionate members of the Lab and I always worry that he works too hard. 

 

As if my thoughts summon him Kento emerges from the bedroom. As I look over, I immediately see that something is wrong. 

 

Branwen: "Are you alright?" 

 

I take in his pained expression, hurrying over. My eyes widen in alarm as he stumbles a little, giving a troubled smile. 

 

Kento: "My dear Branwen, how are you?" 

 

Branwen: "Never mind me!"  

 

I place my hand on his forehead. 

 

(No fever, but he wouldn't be off balance without a reason...) 

 

Branwen: "Are you not feeling well?" 

 

Kento's smile turns teasing. 

 

Kento: "You're cute when you're worried." 

 

I flush, glaring at him and though he hasn't answered my question, he lacks his usual confidence. 

 

Seeing this, I guide him to the living room, gently pushing him to lie down on the sofa. 

 

Branwen: "Can I get you anything?" 

 

I hover anxiously, waiting for a response. I want to help him in any way I can, failing to notice his mischievous expression. 

 

I jump, feeling the touch of a hand on mine. 

 

Kento: "A kiss." 

 

I freeze, unsure what to do, heart squeezing painfully as a sad look crosses his face. 

 

Kento: "It will help me feel better."  

 

(How can I say no to that?) 

 

Branwen: "Alright." 

 

I lean over, pecking him on the cheek. In response, he sighs. 

 

Kento: "I'm afraid that won't do." 

 

Kento tugs on my hand with enough force that I fall into his arms, tracing my lips with his thumb. 

 

Kento: "Much better." 

 

Cupping the back of my head Kento draws me closer, sucking lightly on my bottom lip as the fingertips of his free hand dance along my side. I nearly lose myself, until his hand beneath my clothes snaps me out of it. 

 

I push away from him, standing up. 

 

Branwen: "If you're ill you should be resting instead of kissing." 

 

Not looking the least bit ashamed Kento remains where he is, on purposely licking his lips. 

 

Kento: "But you taste so sweet." 

 

My glare intensifies, though it has no effect on him. Closing his eyes he furrows his brow. 

 

Kento: "The room is spinning." 

 

He places a hand over his eyes as I soothingly run a hand through his hair, feeling slightly guilty for refusing him. 

 

Branwen: "Should I put on a film as a distraction?" 

 

A weak nod in response. 

 

Sitting side by side with Kento, everything is normal until an arm sneaks around my waist, pulling me into a lap. 

 

Branwen: "Kento!" 

 

I lightly admonish him, as he buries his face into my neck, hot breath sending chills along my spine. 

 

Kento: "It's cold." 

 

Branwen: "Do you want me to get a blanket-" 

 

The words die in my throat, as Kento's hands trace my thighs, rubbing slowly. 

 

Kento: "You're warm enough for the both of us." 

 

I forgot that breathing is necessary to living, barely exhaling as his hands wander, making me squirm in his lap until suddenly, my breasts lose their support. 

 

(I didn't even feel him unhook my bra!) 

 

Branwen: "Hey!" 

 

I turn around in his lap, startled by our close proximity. 

 

Kento's smile is positively devilish. 

 

Kento: "My hands are cold." 

 

Sliding his hands beneath the fabric, Kento pushes aside the material encasing my breasts completely, until his skin touches mine. I gasp, unable to help but think that Kento's hands aren't cold at all. 

 

I can feel my body heating up, his palms massaging lightly. He continues to the point where I feel as though I'm going to melt then stops, wrapping his arms firmly around my middle. 

 

Heart beating furiously, I manage to speak. 

 

Branwen: "Are you still feeling ill?" 

 

I feel him nod, exclaiming in surprise when Kento pushes me down on the sofa, hovering above. I can't move, pinned by his serious gaze. 

 

He always catches me unawares, with barely any time to think before I'm skilfully divested of clothing. 

 

A hand sneaks between my legs to stroke my entrance, the other supporting himself. As his face draws closer, I can't believe what he whispers. 

 

Kento: "Yes. I've caught April Fools." 

 

Branwen: "You tricked me!" 

 

(I forgot what day it is!) 

 

However, Kento doesn't give me a chance to dwell on his deception or even scold him, diverting my attention successfully when his fingers swiftly enter, causing the liquid heat between my legs to grow. 

 

He swallows my moans, tongue stroking mine as his fingers thrust in and out. 

 

Mind foggy with pleasure, I can't help but think that April 1st isn't so bad after all.


End file.
